Denzel Washington
Denzel Washington ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Produzent und Regisseur. Er wurde zwei Mal mit dem Oscar ausgezeichnet und ist der zweite Afro-Amerikaner, der diesen Preis erhielt. Karriere Im Alter von 27 drehte er 1981 seinen ersten Kinofilm. Weitere kleine Rollen folgten und so war er in der Fernsehserie Chefarzt Dr. Wesphall zu sehen. Dort wurde er bekannter und bekam schließlich eine Rolle in Schrei nach Freiheit, für welchen er eine Oscar Nominierung erhielt. Danach war er in Spike Jones' Drama Malcolm X. Durch diese Rolle hatte er seinen großen Durchbruch und war gefragter denn je in Hollywood. Für seine Rolle in Glory erhielt er dann seinen ersten Oscar und Golden Globe. Dadurch war er neben Sidney Poitier der zweite afro-amerikanische Schauspieler der mit einem Oscar ausgezeichnet wurde. So machte Washington sich einen Namen. Einige Jahre später spielte er in Philadelphia an der Seite von Tom Hanks und er bekam viel Lob für seine Performance. Schließlich bekam er 2001 seinen zweiten Oscar für seine Rolle des korrupten Polizisten in Training Day. Filme wie The Book of Eli oder American Gangster folgten. Als Jamie Foxx (2005) und Forest Whitaker (2007) auch einen Oscar erhielten, gehört er nun zu einer größeren Gruppe afro-amerikanischer Schauspieler die mit diesem Prei gekrönt wurden. Seine dritte Oscar Nominierung erhielt er für seine Rolle in dem Drama Flight. Seine Deutsche Synchronstimmer ist meistens Leon Boden, außer bei Malcom X, wo er von Randolf Kronberg synchronisiert wurde. Filmographie * 1977: Wilma * 1979: Flesh & Blood * 1981: Eine schöne Bescherung * 1982–1988: Chefarzt Dr. Westphall ( Fernsehserie) * 1984: Sergeant Waters - Eine Soldatengeschichte * 1984: License to Kill * 1986: The George McKenna Story * 1986: Power - Weg zur Macht * 1987: Schrei nach Freiheit * 1988: Für Königin und Vaterland * 1989: Glory * 1989: Deadly Heroes - Tödliche Bedrohung * 1989: Big Bad Man / Mord in der Karibik * 1990: Mo’ Better Blues * 1990: Der Chaoten-Cop * 1991: Ricochet - Der Aufprall * 1991: Mississippi Masala * 1992: Malcolm X * 1993: Viel Lärm um nichts * 1993: Die Akte * 1993: Philadelphia * 1994: Hank Aaron: Chasing the Dream (Dokumentarfilm) * 1995: Virtuosity * 1995: Teufel in Blau * 1995: Crimson Tide - In tiefster Gefahr * 1996: Rendezvous mit einem Engel * 1996: Mut zur Wahrheit * 1997: Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * 1997: Mother Goose: A Rappin’ and Rhymin’ Special * 1998: Spike Lee's Spiel des Lebens * 1998: Ausnahmezustand (The Siege) * 1998: Dämon - Trau keiner Seele * 1999: Der Knochenjäger * 1999: Hurricane * 2000: Gegen jede Regel * 2001: Training Day * 2002: Antwone Fisher * 2002: John Q - Verzweifelte Wut * 2003: Out of Time - Sein Gegner ist die Zeit * 2004: Der Manchurian Kandidat * 2004: Mann unter Feuer * 2006: Inside Man * 2006: Déjà Vu - Wettlauf gegen die Zeit * 2007: American Gangster * 2007: The Great Debaters (Regisseur, Schauspieler und Produzent) * 2008: We Have a Dream * 2009: Die Entführung der U-Bahn Pelham 123 * 2010: The Book of Eli * 2010: Unstoppable - Außer Kontrolle * 2012: Safe House * 2012: Flight * 2013: 2 Guns * 2014: The Equalizer Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Produzent/in Kategorie:Regisseur/in